Just a World of Secrets
by Jeirinxoxo
Summary: Two otaku's are leading pretty average lives. But one little occurrence changed EVERYTHING. I'm sure most people would find it cool to serve Ciel Phantomhive as Sebastian Michaelis's cousins. But having your name and species changed all at once, and tumbling back into a life you've forgotten must be tough for these two girls, especially after leading a life of faith as humans.
1. Changes

**A/N: I've started rewriting with Amelia, that's the plan and I don't plan to stray from it. Sorry for taking 84 years, I happened to start writing on my 5S and then it decided to quit living and destroyed the small, sleep-deprived, progress that I was oh so proud of. I have learned from that and I am typing on my laptop since the line of iPhone 5S's are experiencing the blue screen of death bug which made my day old replacement 5S commit suicide.******

**But during the time I wasn't writing which was since I released the authors note, I added more to the post Black Butler storyline that you guys might like, Amelia told me I was awesome for coming up with so much in one night. But we also discussed abilities for our OC's, and frankly, we chose one for the other and then decided one more on our own. I have reason to believe that normal demons already have tons of abilities that include spells and teleportation and such, you'll understand a bit more once we get deeper into the story. Just know now that Jeirin and Kamiyu have two signature, one of a kind, abilities each.******

**Just to let you know, if you're a new reader and you go on to chapter two from this chapter, you will be thoroughly confused. I am replacing my chapters with updated versions and then continuing from there.******

**Disclaimer: I don't own shiz.******

**Claimer: I own shiz.******

**Just a World of Secrets******

**Chapter I**

_Jeirin…___

_Jeirin.___

_Jeia…___

_Kairin...___

_Kaia…___

_Kaia._

"Kaia!"

Kaia's eyes shot open, the crust of dried tears cracking and gathering on the skin around her eyes. She rubbed at the annoying substance as she sat up, her body faltering and creaking like a machine in need of some oiling. She grabbed her glasses from her nightstand as the curtains were yanked open, sunlight pouring into the room, causing her to flinch.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but I didn't want us to be late for the movie." Amelia said as she opened the window, allowing the crisp air of autumn to flow into the room and chill Kaia out of bed. Amelia jumped on Kaia's torso and knocked the breath out of her. "LET'S GO GET MUFFINS AND STARBUCKS!" Amelia cheered before Kaia shoved her off the bed and onto the floor.

"Was I crying again?" Kaia croaked as she made her way into the bathroom. She pulled at the skin around her cheekbones as she splashed cold water onto her face to rinse off the face wash. "I guess, whimpering yeah, didn't hear any crying. You have that dream again?" she called from the floor.

"…Dreams are nice things Lia, I wouldn't call whatever this is a nice thing." Kaia said as she pulled her dark drown, curly hair out of its ponytail, falling at its usual length at her belly button. Amelia walked into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth.

"Hey, maybe it's just stress from starting your third year of college." She said almost incoherently as she scrubbed the toothbrush across her teeth. Kaia gave her a grimace as she placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose once again.  
"Can you finish one thing before you do the other?" she groaned as she left the room, bringing her toothbrush and toothpaste with her.

"I'm multi-tasking." Amelia grinned with a mouthful of foamy toothpaste. Kaia shook her head with a chuckle as she pulled out some maroon skinny jeans, chestnut boots, and a loose beige v-neck with a maroon floral infinity scarf. As Kaia spun to pull out earrings from her small jewelry box, she found Amelia was already behind her.

"Happy 21st Birthday, Kai." Amelia smiled offering a little box to her best friend. Kaia accepted the box slowly, pinching Amelia's cheek as a thank you. "Did you get me diamonds?" Kaia said jokingly. "No, but I got you something that's expensive so you better be grateful." Amelia said as she punched Kaia in the shoulder and sat down on the love seat in their dorm room.

Kaia opened the box to reveal a pair of shining pearl earrings. She turned around with a smile and pinched Amelia's cheeks. "Thank you, Little Lia!"

"Stop pinching my baby fat!" Amelia screeched, swatting Kaia's hands away and running to her bed to put on the clothes she laid there. Kaia changed quickly and put on the pearl earrings as she went back into her jewelry box to retrieve a necklace. She came across a necklace that she had received in her childhood, Amelia owned an identical necklace.

The necklace had a silver chain and a rose pendant with a silver lining and stained glass to fill the petal spaces. She held the pendant up to the light from the windows, and watched as the red glass projected rays of crimson light onto her chest. She smiled gently and put on the necklace before slipping on her boots.

She turned towards Amelia, to see her best friend putting on a gold chain necklace. "NO!" she screamed, startling Amelia whose hands had flown up to her chest in surprise. Kaia gestured to the necklace she was wearing. "Wear yours nugget." Jeirin said as she retreated into the bathroom to put her toothbrush and toothpaste away.

"You need some Jesus..." Amelia whispered as she went digging through her jewelry box. "I heard that." Kaia called from the bathroom. "You were supposed to." Amelia called back with a roll of her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kaia shrugged on her chestnut, leather jacket as she and Amelia exited the café, Amelia complaining about how she couldn't get Starbucks.

"We can get some afterwards, quit whining." Kaia laughed as Amelia munched angrily on her chocolate chip muffin. Amelia grumbled something about Kaia being a butt.

As the girls walked through NYC, Amelia began screaming as loud as she could with a mouth full of muffin. Kaia turned around, an eyebrow raised at Amelia's display of excitement.

The woman was basically jumping with joy as she pointed at the large Macy's department across the street, eyes pleading from behind her glasses to go inside.

"Amelia we're going to miss the movie if we don't start going now." Kaia sighed, gesturing for Amelia to continue walking. Amelia began throwing a tantrum, flailing arms and all. Eventually she began drawing attention, even from people across the street.

"_Amelia_, you are _grown_." Kaia hissed at her. "Macy's, Macy's, Macy's!" Amelia chanted repeatedly, pumping her fists into the air. Kaia looked around with a flush on her cheeks, sighing as she whispered her agreement to Amelia.

The older girl cheered loudly, grabbing the younger ones hand and dashing across the street. Kaia screamed apologies at the beeping vehicles as she was tugged into the large building.

The girls spent a countless amount of time trying on clothes and finally getting Starbucks, much to Amelia's delight. Kaia watched as Amelia hummed happily, searching through multiple clothes racks.

"Don't spend all your money here…" Kaia trailed off as she examined Amelia's outfit. "And how much did that cost you?" she exclaimed as Amelia turned around.

Amelia was wearing a pair of black leggings that had leather trailing down the seams, a loose black muscle tank, a black leather jacket, black ankle length leather boots, a dark purple scarf, and a golden arrow bracelet adorning her wrist.

"Stuff…" Amelia muttered under her breath, pushing up her glasses as she moved the read the price tag on a blouse. Kaia continued to examine Amelia.

"It still amazes me how much you've changed…" she muttered walking up to Amelia and pinching her arm. "Ay!" Amelia screeched before slapping Kaia's hand away. "Same reaction though…" Kaia muttered.

Amelia had straight, dark chocolate hair that fell at the middle of her back. "I remember you always had your hair up in a ponytail, except for the rare times you let your hair down." Kaia mused, playing with the ends of Amelia's hair. "It was shorter back then, around here," She said as she pointed to the area beneath Amelia's breast. "until you cut it here." She continued, pointing to Amelia's collarbone.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Amelia flushed as she moved to take a dark purple, knit jumper off the rack and pay for it. "Can't believe after all the clothes we tried on today, I'm only getting this, and you're only getting a pair of high heeled ankle boots." She grumbled as she went to pull her credit card out of her phone case wallet.

"Well we always talked about getting them when we were freshmen in high school." Kaia shrugged as she hit the Macy's bag containing the shoes against her calf. Amelia froze after she gave the cashier her card and smacked a hand against her forehead, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Hey..." Kaia warned, pointedly glaring at Amelia. Amelia shifted as she took the bag and card from the cashier. "We lost track of time, and missed the movie." Amelia sighed sadly, tossing her phone into the bag strapped across her torso. Kaia quickly pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket and saw that Amelia was telling the truth.

"_Dang_, it ended an hour ago." Kaia cringed. She silently followed Amelia out of the building before hailing a cab for the both of them. "Hey, I know you wanted to see that movie more than anything." Kaia smiled sympathetically while placing her hand on Amelia's shoulder as the taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Don't I know it?" Amelia mumbled before entering the cab, quickly muttering their location to the driver as Kaia got in after her. The ride was silent after that, Amelia moping as she leaned against the window. "Hey, why don't we drop by Hot Topic and check if they have any Kuroshitsuji merch?" Kaia smirked as she watched Amelia jump out of the corner of her eye.

Amelia suddenly turned and held Kaia's hands in hers. "I would love you forever." Amelia whispered with wide eyes. Kaia laughed as the taxi came to a stop and she handed $25 to the driver. "Was it really worth $25? Taking a taxi here when we could've walked here?" Amelia asked as they walked towards Kaia's parked vehicle.

"I guess I was tired from walking around and trying on clothes for 2 1/2 hours." Kaia replied as her car chirped three times in response to the lock button on the car key, starting the vehicle. She quickly clicked the unlock button, climbing inside as Amelia began blasting the heat, desperately trying to warm up. Kaia dialed down the heat.

"Do _you_ pay for the gas in this car?" She snarled, causing Amelia to pout. "It's _cold_, Guac." Amelia countered. "I can't believe you still call me that." Kaia scoffed as she began driving back towards their college. "You still call me Nugget, and I turn 22 in January." Amelia laughed. Kaia merely shook her head and continued driving, Amelia singing loudly during the whole ride.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Amelia dashed into Hot Topic, totally disregarding everything and everyone else around her. Kaia giggled as she followed Amelia inside at her own pace. To Amelia's delight, there was in fact Kuroshitsuji merchandise in the store. Amelia was grabbing t-shirts and necklaces, anything that caught her eye.

Kaia watched in amusement while looking around for anything of interest. Humming quietly, she came across a keychain, black angel wings that glimmered in the light. With a charcoal lining and slightly lighter stained glass to fill the openings, the craftsmanship was similar to that of her necklace.

Picking up the keychain, Kaia expected it closely, the light reflecting off of it shining into her eyes. She faltered with a gasp as an ache in her chest resonated throughout her body. She dropped the keychain as the ache repeated itself, causing her to clutch her chest while gasping for air.

"Kaia! Come here and look at this!" Amelia called in excitement from the back of the store. Immediately the pain left her, and with a sharp inhale her head began to clear.

_What the hell was what?_

"Quickly, quickly!" Amelia whined. Kaia shook her head and made her way over to her best friend with a smile plastered on her face. "What is it?" she asked as she approached Amelia.

"Isn't it perfect?" Amelia sighed lovingly and the poster on display on the wall in front of them. Kaia looked up to see the Kuroshitsuji poster with all the demons and reapers that existed in the anime.

"Do they have any avail-**AGH**!"

Kaia stopped as clutched her head as the ache returned, pulsing in her chest and her head in a painfully strong manner. "Kaia?" Amelia exclaimed before bending down in front of her.

She could barely hear Amelia calling out to her and when she could, it echoed painfully in her mind. Tears were already spilling down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

Kaia's vision faded in and out, looking around frantically as voices filled her head.

_Jeirin._

_Jeirin!_

_**No...**_

_Jeirin._

_**Please no.**_

_Come back, Jeirin! _

She began to sink, falling onto her knees as she doubled over and screamed in pain. "Somebody help her! Call 911!" Amelia screeched, her voice cracking in fear.

_Don't you dare leave! _

_**Stop it! **_

_Jeirin! _

_It's all _his_ fault. _

_Help her! _

Kaia squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as Amelia held her close to her body. Kaia looked up slowly, staring at the poster.

The picture had shifted, the demons were now grinning, their eyes glowing a devilish pink, as if watching in amusement. The reapers stared in confusion and disgust as Kaia gasped for air as her eyes landed on Sebastian and the Undertaker, who resided in the front and center of the poster.

Kaia widened her eyes and let out a soul shaking scream as she clung to Amelia. The two men had their hands held out to her, grinning evilly and she could almost hear the Undertaker giggling. Her vision began fading to black.

_**No way... This isn't happening... I'm just hallucinating, right?**_

Before she began limp against Amelia's trembling body she heard multiple voices speak in unison, clouding her mind while in her unconscious state.

_"We await the return of the Amaris." _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Amelia insisted that they bring Kaia to the infirmary at their college, knowing fully well that if they accepted the "generosity" of the hospital that they would have an overpriced bill to pay, and that Kaia would be quite frustrated with her if she allowed that to happen.

She had pulled a chair up to the bed her friend was residing on, hunched over with her hands clasped in front of her mouth. The nurse gently rested a hand of Amelia's shoulder, causing her to tense a bit before relaxing with a sigh.

"Honey it's been almost 3 hours, you should really get to your dorm, I'm sure you have work to do." She smiled softly. Amelia sat up, shaking her head.

"No, I want to wait until she wakes up." She replied without taking her eyes off of Kaia. "She'll be fine, all the symptoms show that it was just an asthma attack." The nurse said, hoping to persuade Amelia to leave.

The woman continued to face forward, refusing to leave or even acknowledge the nurse. The lady sighed and left the room, leaving Amelia and Kaia alone. Amelia dropped her head with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You know you really should've gone back to the dorm."

Amelia's head snapped up in surprise, she quickly stood up as Kaia's eyes fluttered open. "You scared the crap out of me you know that?" Amelia said angrily, her voice cracking.

"Please drop the strong façade, it's unbecoming." Kaia groaned as she sat up, inhaling sharply as she brought her hand to her chest again. Amelia sat on the bed and placed her hand on Kaia's knee as she evened out her breathing.

Amelia stared at Kaia watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and groaned again before opening her eyes again. Amelia reached for Kaia's hand, trying to comfort her.

Upon contact Kaia gasped loudly, her head throbbing once and her eyes stinging, causing her to bring her free hand up to rub her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked.

Kaia looked up from under her lashes in annoyance. "I'm fine." She hissed, her eyes glowing a devilish-pink. Amelia faltered, her eyes widening as her head throbbed and her eyes glowed in response.

The two girls stared at each other in shock, their hearts seeming to thump in their ears. Amelia made the first move, shooting off the mattress and over to the end of the bed as Kaia scrambled to the top.

"Y-you…" Amelia trembled as Kaia clutched the blanket to her chest, hard enough to turn her knuckles white, and grit her teeth to keep them from chattering.

"You're a demon?" Amelia asked with a hardened stare.

Kaia stared at her in confusion. "_Me_? _You're _the demon!" she exclaimed while grabbing her glasses and shooting out of bed.

"I thought you said we were going to get to Heaven together, but you're a _demon_?" Kaia snarled. "And I meant it! But you obviously didn't since _you're_ the hell spawn!" Amelia retorted.

"Your eyes flashed!" Kaia countered. "Well, yours did too!" Amelia said with equal malice. Kaia stopped and looked at her again. "Wait, what? Yours flashed after I looked back up at you…" Kaia mused.

Amelia stared at her in shock before the gears started clicking. "Yours flashed when you looked up…which could only mean mine flashed in response." She thought aloud.

"This isn't happening. It isn't happening. I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up and continue my life as a Christian and everything is going to be ok." Kaia paced, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Kaia, we're not dreaming." Amelia muttered in awe. Kaia spun around.

"No! You can't tell me I've spent all this time leading a life of faith, hoping to get into Heaven, and just have it all be for naught because I'm a bloody demon." She choked out before sitting down on the bed, holding the sides of her head.

Amelia watched as she mumbled words to herself before walking over to the mirror. She stared at her eyes before pulling at the skin, looking for the glow. The knit her eyebrows repeatedly, concentrating, trying to get the reaction she was hoping for, any kind of proof.

Meanwhile Kaia was recounting her breakdown in Hot Topic, trying to remember what she had heard from the voices, getting a headache in response as she dug through her thoughts. Her eyes shut tightly she fought through the ache and recalled on sentence.

_"We await the return of the Amaris." _

"Amelia, do you know what Amaris is?" Kaia asked.

Amelia's eyes suddenly lit up, the mirror shattering. "Geez!" Amelia exclaimed raising up her arm to protect herself from the oncoming rain of glass shards.

Kaia looked at her with disbelief. "What the heck Amelia, stop messing around." Kaia scolded. "It was a reaction to what _you_ said." Amelia sneered.

The door suddenly opened. "Hey, is the nurse in?" A blonde girl peered around the door before entering. "She just left, but you can wa-" Kaia stopped mid-sentence.

Amelia moved to cover up the glass shards before she stopped in her tracks. Both girls sniffed the air before thinking one thought simultaneously, their throats burning.

_She smells….delicious. _

**A/N: Cliffy. Maybe. I don't know. Depending on what you expected the end to be like. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. And I have one very important thing to mention, I will update on the 28****th**** of every month, or around the 28****th****. As of now it is September 28****th**** and I have completed my ending to this chapter. As you can see there are some changes to the characters. I plan to smack more details from this chapter into the next chapter, so wait for that. I hope this was at least decent, and satisfying. I'll see yall next time. **

**Jeirin xoxo**


	2. Adjusting

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is updated later than promised. But I will hopefully have two chapters for you all next time, just to get back on track. It's been kinda crazy between school and sports and that's that. But now its break and here I am. I just need to learn how to manage my time better. **

**Okay, so we're just going to continue. YEA! Thank you for the reviews and possibly some reviewers from the old version have come back and I hope more do. I kinda made the dumb decision of deleting the story instead of replacing the chapter so all the previous followers and favoriters are not receiving the notifications and such. Also, I've kinda strayed from the whole writing with Amelia idea, just for now, maybe. Until I can get myself together.**

**Alright sorry, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Claimer: I own what I own. **

**Just a World of Secrets**

**Chapter II**

Kaia moved quickly, getting up and facing the window. "It's just my blood flow is heavier than usual and I wanted to know if she had any advice or something because I do NOT want to ruin these jeans." The girl chuckled. "U-uh nope. Heh. She just left, but I think if you hurry you can catch her." She chuckled nervously, her eyes looking around frantically as every pore in her body seemed to secrete drops of sweat.

The girl watched Kaia's movements in confusion raising an eyebrow "Okay…" she dragged out, slowly turning over to Amelia.

Amelia could feel her body itching to move towards the girl and make the situation simpler. Her hands began to shake which caused her to clutch them behind her back as the girl turned to her. She smiled goofily, "Yeah she just stepped out for lunch, if that makes it… any easier to… find her…" Amelia said awkwardly as the girl stared her down.

Kaia clenched her fist in her hair as these new impulses began to take control of her. Suddenly the girl gasped, and the scent of her blood began flooding the room. To the girls' dismay, the blonde had entered the room. "What are you guys doing in here?!" she said as she kneeled down next to the shattered glass. Amelia spun around and moved towards her, causing Kaia to snap back to her senses.

"Are you guys like, druggies or some-" the girl said as she turned around to an empty room. "…thing?" She looked around for a moment before slowly getting up and checking her blind spot.

She heard a gasp and spun around, seeing the nurse in the doorway. "What on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she examined the shards and the broken mirror. "Just my luck." The blonde groaned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The girls looked around; noticing Kaia had Amelia against a wall in their dorm room. Amelia gently brushed Kaia's hands off her shoulders, moving to walk to the side.

Suddenly Amelia was slammed back against the wall, emitting a yelp in the process. "Are you _crazy_?" Kaia hissed, her grip tightening. "We can't _eat _people Amelia." She said in all her eye glowing glory. "Kaia you're hurting me." Amelia winced, trying to remove the girls hand from her shoulder.

Kaia's grip weakened as she began whispering to herself, taking a deep breath before releasing Amelia and pacing the room while running her hands through her hair. "Classes start at two today what're we going to do?" she mumbled. Amelia massaged her shoulders before moving towards Kaia.

Kaia immediately spun around "Stay away from me." She hissed, her eyes glowing. Amelia flinched, causing Kaia's expression to soften, emitting a frustrated groan and rubbing her eyes.

Amelia moved over to their mini fridge, pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper to offer to her friend. Stopping in her tracks, her eyes danced with mischief. She smirked and brought her arm back before chucking the beverage at Kaia, who was facing the other way.

Her arm shot out and caught the bottle, Kaia looked down at her hand with a confused expression before Amelia whined with disappoint. Kaia looked up at Amelia in shock "Amelia!" she exclaimed as her friend burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're face was priceless!" Amelia screeched before something soft hit her face, knocking her to the ground. Kaia sputtered her laughter out before letting it go completely. Amelia removed the pillow from her face and looked at Kaia from her spot on the ground.

"Okay the fall was unexpected, but that was hilarious!" Kaia said with tears in her eyes.

And thus, the pillow fight began.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The girls lay exhausted on the floor of their dorm, which was now trashed with overturned dressers leaking clothing from their drawers, and scattered jewelry from the jewelry boxes that slid off the dressers and onto the carpet.

"We should probably fix up the room when we get back; we missed lunch which means next we have Philosophy." Amelia panted as she got up and got her bag.

"Man, I hate that class." Kaia groaned as she was pulled from the ground. "Mrs. Crommel always gives me a hard time." She grumbled as she shouldered her bag and followed Amelia out the door. "That's because you always doze off in her class." Amelia laughed.

"I do not!" Kaia exclaimed. Amelia raised her eyebrow at her and scoffed. "Okay, maybe I do… but that's only because I'm always tired after eating and she NEVER stops talking!" Kaia complained as Amelia began laughing again.

"Whatever, just, try to stay awake today alright?" Amelia giggled as they entered the classroom and took their seats. Students began to flood into the room as the bell rung.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats so we can get started." Mrs. Crommel announced in her thick British accent. "It's a wonder how you doze off when such a unique voice speaks." Amelia teased.

"Actually it's a wonder her accent hasn't thinned since she's been teaching in America for so long." Kaia mused as said woman began giving her spiel. Amelia began tapping her fingers against her lap rapidly. "Hey, you okay?" Kaia whispered. "Yeah, there are just, some strong scents in here." Amelia whispered back as she pulled on the collar of her shirt.

Kaia's eyes widened, remembering the events that had taken place earlier that day as she inhaled deeply through her nose. "Dang, one pillow fight and the fact of being a demon _totally_ slips your mind." Kaia mumbled as she sat back in her seat her feet now tapping against the floor.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us Mr. Donovan." Mrs. Crommel drawled as Michael Donovan hobbled up the stairs to his seat in the row below the girls. "Sorry ma'am, I got mowed down on the staircase while I was rushing here." He panted as he pulled his books out. Kaia snickered silently imagining the scene and Amelia nudged her.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Crommel grimaced as she turned to her desk. "Just some bruises and scratches maybe, nothing too serious." He said confidently. "Then you won't mind staying after class, correct?" She smirked as the class burst into laughter.

"No ma'am I don't mind." Michael sighed as he sunk into his seat. Kaia leaned forward as Mrs. Crommel tried to silence the class. "Hey, you sure you're alright?" She asked as she touched his arm, drawing her hand back quickly as she felt moisture. "Ugh!" she said in disgust, thinking it was sweat before noticing a distinct red color on her fingers.

"Oh geez, guess those stair corners did a heck of a beating without me noticing." He said as he lifted his shirt sleeve, revealing a puncture in his arm, leaking blood slowly. Kaia drew back and swallowed as his scent flooded her senses. She could feel her eyes glowing and turned to the side, grabbing a tissue out of her bag and wiping the blood off her fingers.

"It's nothing too bad, sorry about that." Michael whispered as he turned to face her. Kaia squeezed her eyes shut as she allowed her hair to shield her face. "Yeah, don't worry about it, just pay attention." Kaia said quickly through gritted teeth. Eventually he turned around in what seemed as a painfully slow experience for Kaia.

She quickly turned to Amelia, gesturing for her not to sniff and she complied immediately by pinching her nose, seeing Kaia's eyes glow and fade repeatedly. "I got to get out of here." Kaia growled as she gripped her desk "I can't-I can't be here." She whispered frantically as the scent of his blood seemed to dance in front of her nose. She shuddered out a breath and slowly lifted herself out of her seat.

Amelia pushed her back down and gave her a tissue to breathe into, one doused in perfume. "Just sit tight for a little while okay? Try to calm down before you kill our whole class." Amelia whispered harshly. Kaia continued to breathe into the tissue, hoping to calm down as she leveled her breathing.

Amelia slowly released her nose and took a gentle whiff, breathing slowly before asking Kaia to do the same. Slowly they adjusted to the scent and tried to focus on the class. Kaia handed the tissue back over to Amelia as the class door slid open. They both tensed up and Amelia immediately stuffed her face into the tissue as Kaia brought her shirt over her nose.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Kaia hissed as her eyes flared and her body burned. The blonde from the infirmary entered the room to talk to Mrs. Crommel, and her scent was even stronger than before. "How can period blood be so enticing?" Amelia gagged. Kaia tried to block her senses, hoping the girl would leave soon, but to her dismay Mrs. Crommel began calling her name.

"Mrs. Andros! If you could stop napping and please leave with this girl, the nurse needs you." Mrs. Crommel spat. Kaia gripped Amelia's hand, every strand of DNA in her body telling her to go and kill the girl when she really didn't want to. She looked to see Amelia trying to shield her flashing eyes from the class as her body trembled. Kaia squeezed her eyes shut one last time before shooting up from her seat, taking her items with her.

She didn't look back, knowing that if she left with the girl, it would be easier for her best friend to control herself. So she moved quickly down the stairs, head down in case her eyes started to glow. "Honestly have some more care for yourself, if you had an asthma attack and fainted, you should've stayed with the nurse for the remainder of the day." Mrs. Crommel frowned.

"Sorry ma'am." Kaia said before following the blonde out the door. The girl sped up once they entered the hallway, absolutely steaming. Kaia carefully followed after her. "You know _I_ had to clean up that mess you and your little friend made in the nurses office? And now I have to do errands for the nurse so she doesn't report me to a supervisor for vandalism. _Me_. When you guys were the ones who did it!" She exclaimed as she came to a stop in the next hallway.

Kaia continued walking, her body shivering as she inhaled the scent of her blood. "Are you even listening?!" The girl screeched as she grabbed Kaia's shoulder. Immediately Kaia had the girl against the wall, gripping her neck. Her eyes glowed furiously as she panted. The girl's face contorted in fear, and before she could scream Kaia covered her mouth.

Tears streamed down her face as the girl clawed at her hand around her throat and the one over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you're scent is so strong. And I am _so _hungry." Kaia sobbed as the girl began to as well. "I have to eat you. I _need _to eat you." Kaia sniffed as the girl sobbed full on into her hand and struggled harder.

Kaia let out a shaky breath as she tried to smile.

"You understand, right?"

**A/N: This chapter was short but it was also due in October so bear with me. I'll try to get caught up by New Years but I can't make any promises. I owe one missed chapter now and I will owe two if I don't complete January's. I hope this chapter was even remotely satisfying. And if not, sorry bud. I apologize for any writing mistakes and I'll see ya'll next time. Happy Holidays!**

**Jeirin xoxo**


	3. Learning

**A/N: Alright so new plan. Chapters will be updated whenever they can be. I haven't had time recently and now I'm just using whatever time I have to write them because I'm back at school. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Kuroshitsuji.**

**Claimer: I own any characters you dont recognize up to this point.**

**Just a World of Secrets**

**Chapter III**

Kaia moved her hand from the girls' mouth to cup her face harshly and open her mouth. The struggles began to cease and the blonde pushed lazily at Kaia's face and throat.

She leaned in as she pondered rather impatiently _How do I get this girls soul to slip up her throat..._ The blonde let out one last tiny squeak before Kaia went tumbling to the ground by some unknown force.

The girl inhaled deeply and coughed as she slid to the ground. Kaia got up from the ground and staggered a bit before spinning around with a snarl.

"Who are you?" she growled with her eyes glowing furiously as her pants increased. The man straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Don't you find that a little risky? Trying to kill someone in broad daylight?" he asked in a bored tone. Confusion flowed over her features as her eyes returned to brown before shining a brighter fuchsia. She lunged for him with a sound of rage, and somehow ended up on the ground beneath him.

"Seriously did anybody teach you anything?" he scoffed while taking in her attempt at an attack as if assessing all the mistakes. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, how did this human get the best of her?

Even if her abilities could definitely stand for some improvement, she was astounded. She moved to strike him with a sound of frustration only for him to catch her wrist and pull it further over his shoulder.

With his nose barely grazing hers she watched as his oddly colored, yellow eyes shone a brilliant fuchsia. Kaia felt a pang in her chest as several emotions run amok through her brain and his eyes reverted. Fear, confusion, relief, _fear_. She felt her head spinning before he yanked her to her feet.

"You're obviously a Shun so you'd better come with me." he said as he looked around, her wrists still in his hands. Suddenly she felt very small and insignificant as he stood a good head above her and power practically poured from his being.

"A what?" she managed to sputter out as she watched him stalk over to the blonde and gently lifted her to her feet with a smile. Kaia quirked an eyebrow at such treatment; the opposite of what she had received.

The demon whispered into the girls ear and she seemed to enter another world. She followed him mindlessly as he began to walk down the hall, Kaia scurrying after him after she picked up her bag.

"A Shun: a newborn demon from human descent. Usually made to complete tasks but more often just for fun." he winked at her, her body tensing up in response.

"Long story short your master has abandoned you. Therefore, your changes will have you shunned or thrown out of human society, also not accepted into the Underworld without a proper master." he rambled as he came to an abrupt stop. "Get it?" he sighed as he turned to look at her.

"I-I guess? Master? What are yo-"

"Anyways, we can't just leave this little cutie sprinting around screaming bloody murder," he said as he stroked her chin "so we should take care of it now. Follow me." he said as he began walking again.

"Wait! Hey, I said wait!" Kaia exclaimed gripping his shoulder and spinning him around. He turned to her as his eyes shone brightly, exerting dominance as if she had crossed the line by touching him. She gulped and tilted her chin up at him. _Bad idea, Kaia..._ she thought a little bit too late.

He seemed amused before he pushed her up against the wall. He leaned down and harshly tilted her chin higher so that she looked him in the eye. "You should know that I don't take kindly to those who don't show me the proper respect."

Kaia could feel her legs start to tremble as she felt his dominance start to engulf her again. "How cute~" he cooed in her ear as her lip started to quiver and his hand slid to her lower back. With a sudden surge of adrenaline she shoved him away from her, huffing as she held a hand to her chest.

"I don't even know who you _are_. How do you expect me to blindly _follow_ you?" she said as she crossed her arms, her hands visibly shaking.

He smirked as his eyes shone yellow. "My name is Zephyr, now come along." he grimaced as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Hey! Could you just slow down for a moment?" Kaia winced as she pulled her wrist from his grip, still testing her boundaries. "First of all, an introduction usually consists of a first and last name-"

"Zephyr Porcarius, and who might you be?" he smiled as he twirled a curl around his finger. She swatted his hand away from her hair with a single swift motion, a reflex born from the fear he instilled in her. "Secondly, what did you do to her?" Kaia asked stealing a quick glance at the blonde who seemed to pay them no mind as she looked around.

"It's a compulsion, she'll remain that way until I erase her little encounter with you from her mind." he said with a bored tone. Kaia shivered before moving back a step.

"I do believe I asked for your name." he said moving a bit closer while looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

She contained her annoyance as she watched his eyes dance with mischief. "Kaia Andros." she replied monotonously before the bell rang. "Shoot..." she muttered as she pulled out her phone to check the time as students began flooding into the hallway.

Zephyr took a hold of her hand again and pulled her through the crowd and out onto the campus, heading towards the female dormitories.

"It is incredibly disturbing how she's just following you around like a lost puppy." Kaia mumbled as she took notice of the blonde still beside him as they entered the dorm, a few girls sitting outside greeting him flirtatiously. She watched as he spoke quietly to the girl before she seemed to snap back to reality.

She took a few seconds to look around and take in her surroundings "How..?" she mused before focusing on Kaia.

"Hey! I'm supposed to take you to the infirmary." she said as she moved towards Kaia. Zephyr's arm shot out in front of her. "Hold that thought!" he exclaimed before moving beside her and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"You see, I need to borrow Kaia for a bit." he said as he glanced over at Kaia. "Sorry, nurses' orders." she said looking up at him. He directed his glance at the blonde slowly. "What's your name?" he asked. "..Amber." she responded hesitantly after giving him a good up and down assessment.

"Alright Amber, if you let this slide I'll make it up to you later, deal?" he smirked as he gently moved his hand from her shoulder to her hip. She looked down at his lips before looking back up at his eyes, causing Kaia to roll her eyes and turn around, rubbing her temples. _What a leech!_ She thought.

"Alright." Amber said after a deep inhale. "I'm not seeing this right now, I can't be seeing this." Kaia whispered to herself, knowing what would actually await the girl who wasn't going to be _her_ meal anymore.

She whipped out her phone and pulled up her messages with Amelia, letting the two of them finish their exchange. **I'm going to be a witness in a murder case.** She typed quickly, adding a few exaggerated emoji's.

**What?** Amelia typed back immediately. **Kai, did you eat anyone?** She asked.

**No... I'm not the one doing the eating…** Kaia typed back, glancing over as Amber began to leave, taking the girls outside with her.

**Kaia what the heck is happening?** She responded before beginning to type again.

**I'll explain later** Kaia typed quickly before she could send anything else.

**You better** was the last thing she said.

"What are you doing?" Zephyr asked from his new spot behind Kaia, where he nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kaia jolted before quickly locking her phone, digging her nails into his wrist and pushing harshly on his face. "_Why_ are you touching me? Get away." she swiftly got the leech to unlatch itself from her body.

Suddenly the air changed as she spun around, finding Zephyr right in her face. "Do you hear that?" he said tilting his head, eyes burning fuchsia.

Kaia tensed before gulping. "W-What?" was all she managed to get out before he roughly grabbed her left wrist, sending white hot pain signals up through her arm.

"Because it sounds like _defiance_." he hissed as Kaia began helpless attempts at tugging her hand free while pulling at his hand. _What is _with_ this guy?!_

"Let go!" she growled as she took a few steps back, putting more power into her pull. Zephyr pulled her towards him with his left hand by the loop of her jeans, her hips painfully slamming against his as he moved to press his palm onto her lower back.

She pushed desperately at his chest, whining as a few tears streamed down her face. "Maybe if you beg for forgiveness I'll change my mind." he smirked as he tightened his grip, earning a whimper in response. Kaia let out a frustrated growl as she delivered a hard punch to his gut.

"Come on, you can do better than that right?" he mocked as he turned her hand over and pushing up the sleeve of her shirt before viciously biting into her forearm.

She let out a screech of pain before desperately yanking at his hair and pulling herself away from him; a failed attempt to make him stop.

He pushed his fangs deeper into her arm, looking over at her as her eyes overflowed with tears. She tried to make him let go by going limp, dropping all of her weight downwards as she landed on her knees. His fangs simply tore through her arm down to her wrist, causing her to let out a soul-shaking scream of agony.

She sobbed and trembled as blood gushed down her arm, staining her beige shirt as he retracted his fangs from her flesh. He grabbed a fistful of her scarf and pulled her towards him as he bent down to meet her gaze. "Have you finally learnt your lesson?" he growled as he roughly squeezed her wound.

She bit her lip roughly and nodded her head quickly before clutching her arm to her chest and doubling over as he released it. He took a step back and got down on one knee before her as sobs continued to shake her body.

She panted heavily as her shaky hand clutched the wound, attempting to slow the bleeding, and let out a high pitched whine as she made contact. Zephyr roughly grabbed her face with his blood stained hand and forced her to look up at him.

"I don't like to do these things, and I even tolerated the first couple instances," he muttered as he looked to the side, confirming Kaia's thoughts of him being psycho. "but you really gave me no choice. You Shuns can do whatever you want when you're human, but when you turn you have to learn that rank is _different_ around here." he said as he looked down at her crying face with a twisted smirk.

Suddenly they both became aware of the front door opening, where Amelia stood dangerously still as she processed the scene before her.

Zephyr stood up as he looked at her, shock flickering over his face before quickly being replaced with amusement.

"Kai... what the hell is going on here?" she said as she shut the door behind her and eyed the man who had blood dripping down his chin.

"Lia, don—"

"Ah, it seems I've been caught!" Zephyr exclaimed, slowly making his way over to her. "And by _such_ a cutie~" he purred as he circled her, playing with a few strands of her hair and causing her to shy away from him in disgust.

At this point she took notice of Kaia's arm with a horrified screech as she clamped her own hand over her mouth. "Now, now, don't worry she'll be _fine_." Zephyr assured Amelia, before bloodlust poured off of her in waves.

She swiftly maced him as she kicked him in the groin, earning a shriek of pain and a groan of discomfort before he fell to his knees. Kaia shot up as fast as she could, still holding her wound as Amelia rushed over to her.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've just done?!" Kaia shrieked as Amelia pulled her arm outwards with a choked sob. "Gosh, Kaia what the hell did he do?!" she said as she examined the torn flesh as best she could with blood pouring from it, watching as Kaia visibly cringed.

"**Amelia**! Listen to me, you've just made a _huge _mistak—"

"Oh _Kai_, it seems you get your _naughty_ behavior from the company you keep." Zephyr growled, his voice dripping with malice, sending shivers down Kaia's spine. She let out a small whimper, which did not go unnoticed.

"Who _are_ you?!" Amelia snarled, her eyes suddenly glowing bright with hatred before turning to her friend. Zephyr chuckled as he got up, rubbing at his eyes as steam seemed to seep out of them. Kaia started tugging roughly on Amelia's sleeve, words escaping her. "Kaia, how could you let this guy get the best of you? This isn't like you at al—"

"Oh darling, I'm your worst nightmare." He grinned evilly as he looked up, both eyes burning fuchsia. Amelia's eyes reverted to brown as she let out a terrified gasp and took a step back, grabbing Kaia's right arm.

"Run, **now**!" Kaia screeched as she grabbed Amelia's left arm and turned to dash down the hallway. They moved together faster than the human eye could perceive towards the staircase.

"Oh my goodness I just killed us, we're going to die, we're going to DIE!" Amelia cried as they made their way up the stairs. "Lia, we have to keep moving. W-We'll use the fire escape by our window." Kaia panted, soon realizing even if they got away, her blood would lead him right to them.

Amelia practically kicked the door in when they arrived at the dorm, tossing the window open. "Let's go!" she called as Kaia stumbled around, taking off her scarf.

She bit down on her sleeve, tearing it off to get access to the entire wound. She quickly bound her arm in the scarf tightly, whimpering as she continued to grind the torn cloth between her teeth.

"Get in here." she said as she quickly pulled Amelia into the closet and began to close the door. "What the hell are you doing?" Amelia asked frantically, pushing the door back open. Kaia yelped at the pressure on her arm as she pushed harder, and leaned back against the door to keep it shut.

"Kaia no, stop trying to be the heroine, you know you can't be!" Amelia cried, pounding the door. "That hurts Lia, that hurts." Kaia said monotonously, trying to keep the mood light by adding fake sniffles. She looked down at her arm, watching as her scarf soaked up the blood. She then opened the door enough for Amelia to stick her head out, holding the door with her hand.

"He won't kill me, so just hide here until he leaves." Kaia growled as she shoved Amelia's head back into the closet, before slamming the door. "Gross! You got blood on my face you idiot!" Amelia whined from inside. "Yeah yeah, _poor_ you." She snapped as she moved from the door.

The air turned cold as they sensed Zephyr making his way to the front door. Kaia dashed for the open window, landing on the fire escape and getting ready to sprint down the stairs before something snagged her hair.

She cried out in agony as she reached back, pulling her hair towards her and tilting her head back to relieve the pain as she was dragged back into the room and thrown to the ground.

She groaned as she massaged her scalp and looked up. She watched as Zephyr walked back over to the entrance and shut the door. _Alright… Plan failed, new plan…_ she thought as she glanced at the closet door, seeing it slowly begin to open.

"Shut up and stay there." she commanded before quickly looking back at Zephyr, who had now turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her, no doubt in astonishment at her prevailing disobedience. _Bad plan…_ she mentally cringed.

Suddenly she was on her back, Zephyr slightly hovering above her but otherwise on top of her. The pain signals she was receiving were the only things that made her realize he had lifted her bad arm above her head in a tight grip. She arched her back, ready to scream before his other hand clamped around her throat, instead letting out a choked whimper.

"It seems I'm going to have some fun teaching you a lesson, since you can't seem to get it right." he growled as she felt more pressure on her chest as he leaned down, pushing the air out of her. "N...no I..." she gasped as his grip tightened around her windpipe.

She suddenly felt a prolonging rumble in his chest. "You're _much_ cuter like this." he purred, watching as her face began to turn red and she writhed beneath him in an attempt to get air. Her legs moved wildly around him, trying to push further away from him.

Her hand moved from his shirt to his hand, tightening significantly. "Pl..ease, air!" She wheezed as her vision began to cloud with black dots. "Stick your tongue out a little more~" he purred, pressing his hips against her with a grin.

Her toes curled as she arched once more, finally running out of air. Suddenly she heard a door slam open. "Wait! Please!" Amelia called. She felt Zephyr leave her before she flipped onto her side, inhaling deeply, and coughing as she did so.

"You idiot!" Kaia wheezed as she got on all fours. "Indeed, you know she would've been fine, I was going to let her breathe _eventually_," Zephyr drawled as he cornered Amelia and pinned her up against the wall. "But _you_? Not so much." his eyes flared as he gripped her neck and lifted her high above him.

Amelia pulled at his wrists with both hands as she wound her legs around his arm. He eyed her legs as they constricted and easily grabbed one of her ankles as he looked up at her. "You know you could've lived," he murmured before a loud crack resonated throughout the room and Amelia cried out in pain.

Kaia's eyes widened as Amelia's legs fell back down, watching her shake with pain as sobbed. "Zephyr, please." Kaia screeched frantically as she dragged herself towards him with her replenishing strength.

"I admit I wouldn't have known you were there. Smart move Kaia, covering her in your blood to mask her scent. Genius!" Zephyr exclaimed approvingly yet maliciously as he looked over at her. "I have use for you yet."

Amelia whimpered as he turned back towards her. "I don't have use for _another_ Shun, and quite frankly it's a burden. It's convenient that you caught me in a bad mood." he glared as he tightened his grip, causing Amelia to choke on her sobs.

Kaia gripped his ankle, and slowly used his body to help her up, wrapping her arms around him and yelping as his hand gripped her left arm with force. "Don't worry darling, it'll be over soon." he said warmly.

"Zephyr please, **please** let her go. Y-you can train her I _swear_, this was just a big mistake." Kaia cried as she looked up at her friends pleading, and now clouding, eyes. "Zephyr, please I-I'm _begging_ you." she sobbed as she slid to her knees, clutching the front of his shirt. "_**Please**_, Zephyr." she groaned as she buried her face in his lower back, trembling.

She felt him tense for a moment before he let out a shaky breath, clutching her arm again in anger before she let out a groan through her teeth. Her eyes shot open as she heard Amelia drop to the floor and gasp for air.

Kaia immediately detached from Zephyr and flung herself to the ground, scrambling to her. She grabbed Amelia's face with a sob as her friend clutched her now broken ankle. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

Kaia sobbed as she threw her arms around Amelia and gently rocked to calm her friends' bawls and coughs.

She turned back towards Zephyr. "Thank you so much, I'm eternally gra—" he suddenly touched her face gingerly, causing her to pause and widen her eyes, before he roughly pulled the hair at the nape of her neck.

She looked up with a wince as his face lowered to hers, making her dizzy. "This wasn't a favor, dear. This goes on your tab." he spat before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut and without a doubt knocking it off its hinges.

She shivered before turning back to Amelia and carefully assessing the break, gently shushing her friend when she let out cries or yelps. Only one thought ran through her mind.

_Note to self: Zephyr Porcarius - Trifles, but is __**not**__ to be trifled with…_

**A/N: I can say I'm proud of this chapter. Amen. Hallelujah. I finished chapter three quite nicely. Alrighty, I apologize for any spelling mistakes and all that jazz. See you later cuties.**

**Jeirinxoxo**


End file.
